


Sometimes, Goodbye's the Only Way

by Saucery



Series: Fanmixes [36]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Embedded Images, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Music, Romance, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy mourns Harry. Set in the immediate aftermath of the movie, in which I imagine Eggsy finally has the time to grieve for Harry and try to come to terms with Harry’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Goodbye's the Only Way

* * *

 

I really shouldn’t have done this to myself. I haven’t been able to stop crying.

01\. **Coldplay** \- 42 // 02. **Lana Del Rey** \- Dark Paradise // 03. **The Notwist** \- Consequence // 04. **Adam Lambert** \- Sleepwalker // 05. **Linkin Park** \- Shadow Of The Day // 06. **Keane** \- Atlantic // 07. **The Weepies** \- World Spins Madly On // 08. **Sia** \- My Love // 09. **Westlife** \- I'll See You Again // 10. **A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera** \- Say Something

**(**[ **LISTEN**](http://8tracks.com/saucery/sometimes-goodbye-s-the-only-way) **)**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
